When Fandoms collide
by cats56
Summary: This is a crossover I started a while ago so I decided to finish it This includes Homestuck ,Pokemon, Divergent, Vampire Academy, Fire emblem, The legend of Zelda, Adventure time, The mortal instruments, The hunger games ,Portal and Digimon
1. Chapter 1

_**I made some of this story a while ago but never finished it so I thought I would post it on here and just update every once in a while. I had already made a couple of chapters so I will post those now. I will still continue divergent high I just have been really busy.**_

You didn't know what was going to happen today because to you it just felt like a normal day.

Your name is Rebecca Stones but your friends call you Becky for short. Your woke up one morning to the annoying sound of your alarm.

"Hmmph!" You sighed pressing the button on your alarm and dangling your legs over the edge of your bed "Good morning world" you said, for no particular reason.

It was a Thursday so you had school. You started to rummage through your drawers. You picked out some light blue denim shorts, a black top with your star sign, Libra, in red, your converse with the a faded British flag on them, your black sleeveless puffer jacket and a cap with the Fiona and cake version of adventure time on it.

Once you were dressed you headed downstairs to find a plate of pancakes with a not next to them saying

_Rebecca_

_I had to head out to work early this morning_

_but I made you breakfast so you wouldn't get_

_hungry_

_ Love_

_-Mum_

You just sighed and sat down. Your mother was rarely home for breakfast and your dad usually had business trips around the world. You did have a little sister, called Allison, but she was on a three day camp and she would be home tomorrow night.

Once you had eaten your breakfast you grabbed your bag that contained

A pair of epic dark blue sunglasses

Your 3ds and its small case with five of favorite games (rune factory 4, Pokemon X, kid Icarus uprising, The legend of Zelda the phantom hour glass and tomodachi life)

Your iPod with your favorite songs

Your surface (with your fav games like Minecraft, Terraria etc.)

One of your fav books, Divergent: Four

Your sketch book and pencil

Your IPhone

A purple version 3 tamagotchi

Your wallet (with snapper card)

A miniature makeup kit with mirror

A bottle of water

Some chocolate

Your lunch (sausage rolls, luncheon, chocolate chip cookies, Pringles, a glazed dunkin donut, a carrot and two minute noodles in a flask)

Your Ps vita and little big planet

your gameboy advance and Pokemon emerald

Your pokewalker with surfing Pikachu

A toy digivice

You then started to head to your friends house so you could walk to school together.

"Hi Becky" Your friend Evie said walking out the door.

"Oh Rebecca's here?" You heard a voice ask from inside "Hi Rebecca" the voice, who was Evie's older brother Luka. But you called him luke.

"Hi Luke" you said smiling.

You started heading to school when a kid on a skate board knocked you over.

"GAH!" you yelled as you toppled over

"I've got you" Luke yelled grabbing your arm and steadying you.

"Thanks..." You said weakly.

Then you noticed your bag had fallen to the ground. You hurried to grab all your stuff. Luke and Evie tried to help but luke stopped when he picked up your sketch book. It had fallen open to a page with you, luke and Evie as Neko people.

"Thats private!" You yelled snatching the book to a close and shoving it in your bag.

"Did you draw those?" Luke asked

You replied with a blush "Uh yeah there just my stupid drawings..."

"You drew those they were AMAZING!" Evie said grinning.

Luke nodded his head.

"Uh thanks guys..." You said acting if you didn't care what they thought even though it meant a lot that they had said that.

Once you had picked up your 17 possessions you noticed a small glowing orb. You poked it with your toe and the glow intensified.

"AHHHH!" Evie Wailed

"What the heck!?" Luke Yelled

"What the...?" You murmured

*time skip through dimensions*

Your eyes fluttered open to a dark room. As your eyes adjusted you saw a man walk into the room.

"Ah so the little trouble maker is awake" He stated

"What are you talking about? Where am I? Do I know you? How did I get her?" You asked firing questions at random.

"You my dear Rebecca touches the FMA stone and you caused this mess" he said

"The FMA stone? What is... wait how the hell do you know my name?!" you yelled

"Fantasy, Mashing, Amethyst, stone my dear" the man said ignoring the second question "by touching it you have joined multiple fantasy lands that people have created for others enjoyment."

"What do you mean?" You asked warily

"I mean that worlds that didn't exist now exist together because of YOU!" he yelled "Now I have brought you Miss Trouble maker and your trouble making friends to fix it"

"How am I supposed to fix it? I'm THIRTEEN!" you yelled back

"You must keep the peace" He responded nonchalantly

"How?" you asked

"visit each group of fantasy and convince them" The old man said

"Convince them what?" You asked annoyed. This stupid man talked gibberish.

"Convince them to join you to get the stone that started this mess! Then it will be normal again Miss. This is your fault. You made the mess. You clean it up." and as soon as he finished talking he disappeared and the room disappeared.

*time skip brought to you by crazy old men*

Rebecca's pov

I regained my consciousness. I don't know how long I was out. I opened my eyes not to see my street back home but a strange purple building that looked like something a five year old would design. Next to me was a purple stick. Since I didn't know were I was I thought having a stick to protect me would be good. I spotted Evie lying a couple of feet away from me.

"Evie?" I said poking her with the weird stick.

"Uh Becky?" Evie said as her eyes adjusted to the dark light.

"Yeah its me" I told her giving her a hand.

"Where are we?" She asked as she stood up.

I forgot she hadn't heard what the Crazy Old Man had told me so I tried to fill her in.

"Um...I think I got it" She said seeming unsure "Anyways were did luke go?"

I looked around but I didn't see him. Crud what are we gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heres the other chapter that I had already done now I must create more chapters**_

Evie's pov

Becky just finished filling me in about what happened. I don't why it only just occurred to me but Luke was no where is sight. I asked Becky where he was but she didn't know. I started freaking out. Sure, me and my Big Bro fought a lot but that didn't mean I wanted him to go away.

"Uh Evie?" Becky asked, noticing me freaking out "We'll find him don't worry. Lets just ask around and find put if anyone has seen him"

This was a very logical idea so I agreed with her.

Rebecca's pov

Okay so me and Evie are going to go up to the house that looked like a five year old designed it. I have my stick in my hand just in case there is some weird girl killing, person eating, monster machine thing.

I walked up to the door and gulped. Suddenly I brought my shaking hand to the door and knocked.

"Um Hello?" I asked loudly.

"Who is it?" a grumpy voice yelled from inside.

"Um you don't know us but we don't know where we are and our friend is missing so we would just like to ask a few questions if you don't mind..." I said trailing off at the end.

A boy about my age opened the door. He had messy black hair with horns that looked exactly like pieces of candy corn. His skin was grey and he wore black clothes but he had a grey Cancer symbol on his top. I knew who this was.

"Oh thank god its you Karkat I can't imagine what would have happened if Gamzee had answered the door he probably would of kidnapped us and..." I rambled on.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Karkat yelled

"Darn it" I muttered to myself. How was I gonna explain this.

"Oh My GOD!" Evie yelled "Were on Alternia which means Dave's here!"

Karkat made a face of disgust "What do you want that loser for?"

Evie made an angry gasp "He's so hot and freaking cool!" that was the closest I have ever heard Evie come to swearing. EVER.

"Evie" I warned "Don't annoy Karkat he has a sickle"

"Oh a sickle what's he gonna do with that" Evie mocked being scared

"I'll show you bitch!" Karkat yelled pulling out his blood red sickle

"Eep!" Evie yelled stepping back.

Karkat stepped forward aiming his sickle

"No!" I yelled stepping in front of Evie. Karkat reacted too slowly and the blade sliced a cut on my leg. I moaned as I fell to the ground blood running down my leg.

"Oh god" Karkat muttered "Why the HELL did you do THAT!"

"To stop you" I whispered. I felt sick watching the sight of my blood. I suddenly passed out

Karkat's pov

Why the hell did she do that! She stepped in front of her idiotic friend when I had a sickle. A FREAKING SICKLE. She had warned her friend that I had my sickle. But did the idiot listen? No she kept gong on and on about fucking strider, so I aim my sickle but I cut the pretty girl that knew my name. Wait what? Pretty? Since when did I think she was pretty? Since she laid down dying on my carpet. And her stupid friend just ran away running while yelling 'Luke' who the fuck is Luke? I decided to call nepeta to get her to fix up bleeding girls leg.

"Yo Nepeta" I yelled into the phone

"What Karkitty? Why are you so loud?"

"because I need you to get your ass over here to fix up this human girl thats bleeding on my carpet!"

"I'll be right there" Nepeta said

Nepeta's pov

A bleeding girl on his carpet. Thats not good. What did Karkitty do now?

*time skip brought to you by nepeta's fast running*

I knocked on his door and he opened it right away. I saw the girl instantly. She was very purrty. She looked like she was just sleeping but then I noticed the gash on her leg and the bloody sickle beside her. I didn't ask Karkitty what happened because I didn't want him to be mad. I just went over to her and fixed up her leg.

*Another time skip brought to you by Homestuck*

Rebecca's pov

I woke up to two anxious facing looking down at me

"Gah!' I squeaked.

"Oh thank god your alright" Karkat said hugging me. Karkat Vantas was hugging me.

"Um yeah... Uh Karkat your hugging me too tight. I CANT BREATHE!" I yelped.

"Oh uh sorry" Karkat said rubbing his head and blushing.

"hi ya" The girl next to him said. She had a cat like face with small fangs. Her horns were shaped like a cats ears would be. Black hair spilled out from her blue cat hat. She wore a green coat and a black t shirt with a green Leo symbol. I knew this was Nepeta.

"Hi Nepeta" I said smiling

"Woah Karkat this girl is super smart she knows our names!" Nepeta said smiling at me.

"Wonder how she does it..." Karkat said in a low voice. I probably wasn't supposed to hear what he said so I ignored it.

"What's your name?" Nepeta asked

"Rebecca" I told her

"Oooh purrty name" Nepeta said giggling

"Why are you here?" Karkat said suddenly.

"Well..." I started. I began when the boy bumped into me and made me drop my things. Then I told them about touching the stone and talking to the old man. Then I finished with landing here and trying to stop Evie from aggravating Karkat.

"Wait so your not from Alternia but your not from the same earth as Rose and Jade?" Nepeta asked "why are you wearing that then" She said gesturing to my top.

I looked down and realized I was wearing my tshirt with a Libra sign on it.

"Oh... Well you see... Uh in my world you guys are well... A webcomic..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh well that makes sense" Nepeta said smiling again.

Wtf? She believes me?

"Yeah I guess it makes sense" Karkat said

What the heck!? He believes me too!?

"well lets go then" Karkat said standing up.

"Uh... Go where?" I asked

"To find your friends and do what that old man told you to do" Karkat told me

"And that is?..." I asked

"Getting people from these dimensions and bringing them to the stone obviously" Karkat explained like it was obvious.

"Well.. Lets go!" Nepeta said

"You wanna come too?" I asked her

"Yeah its sound like sooo much fun!" Nepeta squealed.

"Well ok then" I said.

And with that we walked out the door

*meanwhile across Alternia*

Evie's pov

I was panting heavily. I ran from that maniac nub horned trolls house. He had just hit Becky with the his sickle. And me being the coward I am, ran away from the house. I stopped. I leant against a tree and tried to think straight.

Becky. She was hurt. I had left her. I'm the worst friend ever. I left her with a psycho guy with a sickle.

I tried to remember were I had came from but my thoughts were in such a haze as I ran away. I started crying.

"Uh hey why ya crying?" I voice asked. I tried to blink away my tears and I saw a boy with whitish hair, eyes hidden by black sunglasses and a tshirt with a record on it. Dave Strider.

I then proceeded to faint.

*through some dimensions*

Unknown pov

I woke up to girl looking down at me. She had long pink hair and slightly pink skin. She wore all pink except a gold thing on her head. It sort of resembled a crown.

"Hey we you all right?" the girl asked

"Uh yeah... Well I don't know" I told her

"Here come with me we can sort this out over a cup of tea" she said

And then I was lead away by some pink chick who looked slightly familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, if you have suggestions just say them. **

_Rebecca's pov_

I started walking only just aware of the two trolls next to me. It was weird standing next to two people that I knew weren't real. It was strange, I could see them, touch them and hear them but some part of my brain kept saying "This ain't real, don't believe what you see". I knew I wasn't dreaming but it was hard for my brain to understand how I got here.

"Rebecca!" A voice yelled. It was Karkat. He had stopped walking. "We should go this way, its a dead end that way!"

"Ok" I said as I headed to where Karkat was standing.

"Um Rebekitty? What was your life like back on earth?" Nepeta asked

Huh Rebekitty, I like that. "It was nice, I had a little sister called Allison, a..."

"Sister? Oh right Dave explained that to meow" Nepeta interrupted.

"I had a pet...I mean pawbeast called PawStar" I said remembering my cat, who I had given a Warrior name.

"Ooh cool!" Nepeta said smiling "I was wondering what types of stuff did you do on Earth?"

I thought about that for a bit. Should I tell them about my fanfictions about them? No.

"I... Well liked... To play video games" I said "Yeah! I love gaming. I love the storylines, the music and the strategy. I love playing on these consoles called 3ds's and I... Oh!" I said. I reached into my bag.

"What's that?" Karkat asked.

"My 3ds" I explained hitting the power button.

The words 3ds flickered onto the screen. Once my ds was on I pressed the Kid Icarus Uprising icon and let the game load. I showed them how to play.

"Let me try" Nepeta said giggling

"Sure" I said passing her the Ds and my stylus.

"Can I have a go?" Karkat asked cautiously

"Sure, You can have a go after Nep!" I said grinning

"Nep?" Nepeta asked "I like it meow!"

After Karkat and Nep had finished there turns on my Ds I turned it off and put in into my bag. In the process of doing it I dropped my IPod.

"Ooh another gadget!" Nepeta squealed.

"What is it?" Karkat asked trying to keep his voice neutral but I could still hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Well this is an IPod and it plays music..." I remembered I had downloaded the Karkat happy song with its video. I gave an evilish grin as I unlocked my IPod and clicked play. I turned the screen around so that Nep and Karkat could see.

"_I am really special 'cause there's only one of me" _The iPod blared out

"What the...IS THAT ME!" Karkat yelled

_"Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long"_

"TURN THE EFFING THING OFF!" Karkat yelled, while me and Nepeta were in hysterics.

_"Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens baby teeth  
Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore"_

"Can't breathe, can't HAHAHA!" Nepeta spluttered

_ "I'm really happy, I'm sugar-coated me  
Happy, good, anger, bad that's my philosophy"_

"HELL NO! HAPPY BAD, ANGER GOOD!" Karkat yelled

_ "I can't do this, man, I'm not happy"_

"Thank gog it's ending I..." Karkat started only to be cut off by...

_"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me  
Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my love handles and this is my spout  
But if you tip me over then mama will knock you out "_

"I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am...  
I'm outta here, screw you!"

"Dear gog that was awesome" Nepeta said laughing

"I know right" I said smirking at a grumpy Karkat.

" *mumble mumble* grr, I hate you" Karkat grumbled

"I love you too friend!" I said overly cheerfully


	4. Chapter 4

_Evie's pov_

"So your from Earth?" Dave questioned

"Yeah" I said

"And Karkat took your friend?" He continued

"Basically" I said

"That little bastard" Dave said "Well lets go get her"

I nodded. We had to get Becky back. She was like a sister to me. I couldn't imagine what that grumpy troll had done to her!

*time skip*

Me and Dave walked back to that creepy purple building. I froze as we got near. I was seriously freaking out. What if he is still mad? What if Becky is already been killed by that freak?

"Uh girl?" Dave called

"Sorry" I said snapping out of my trance and running to catch up to Dave.

Dave knocked on the door "Yo Karkat!" he yelled.

As he banged on the door it opened like someone had accidentally opened it.

Dave stepped into Karkat's hive. I timidly stepped in after him.

"Hello?" I asked quietly

"Karkat! where are you!" Dave hollered

Nobody answered. I looked around the dark room. I noticed the scythe on the floor as well as a puddle of blood.

I whimpered and moved closer to Dave.

"I don't think he's home" Dave said like it wasn't obvious

Dave started looking around.

"Ah ha!" Dave said picking up a note that was pinned on the Blood red scythe.

_Okay you asshole that has decided to come in my house without permission, I am not here right now, obviously. Me, Nepeta and a human girl called Rebecca we off searching for people. Now get out of my house._

"Rebecca?" Dave asked

"thats her" I said

"Well if she's with Nepeta she's safe" Dave said backing out the door "lets go back to my house"

"How do we know she's safe? She could be kidnapped, injured, ANYTHING! We mist find her. I will not rest till she's safe!" I declared loudly

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Dave said, in a douche voice.

"Your the hero you must help! I'm the damsel in distress and your the prince! Its your job to help me!" I yelled

"Look, Girl.." Dave started

"Its EVIE!" I said

"Look, Evie if you want some idiot to come with you take that pervert Eridan. I don't do this type of stuff anymore, I don't deal with death and other people's problems anymore. I... Hey! Don't cry" Dave said "Look I'll help you, just don't cry!"

"Ok" I said sniffing.

"Now lets go find your friend" Dave exclaimed.

_Unknown pov again_

It has been a while since I woke up. I am not sure were I am. All I remember is Rebecca being pushed over by that idiot. I think I blacked out while helping her pack her bag. I might be in a coma and am having delusive dreams. Some lady, who mentioned she was a princess, is having tea with me. It seems mad? Am I crazy? I don't know what my name is but I know I remember everything else.

"So sir... How did you get into my kingdom? And what is your name?" The pink princess lady said.

I knew she wouldn't believe a thing I said if I didn't have a name so I made one up.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and I was on the pavement with my friend and sister and suddenly everything is black and I am here in this place that looks like it is made of lollipops and frosting!" I said

"Well Anakin Skywalker" I snickered when she said my fake name "I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess for short and I welcome you to the CandyKingdom!" The pink lady said.

I suddenly realized were I was. This was Ooo. I was in Adventure time.

"Oh god thats hilarious" I said laughing like a maniac

"Um... Anakin?" The princess said

"This is Ooo, This is Adventure time, Your made of bubblegum! HAHAHAHA! Thats funny, now what the hell is going on here!" I yelled

"Um... I'm not sure what your talking about..." She said

"What's this madness! This prank! What are you trying to do to me?! You can't fool me!" I yelled.

"Please Mr Skywalker calm down..."

"Thats not my name. I don't even know my fucking name! Evie! Rebecca! Come out now you haven't tricked me!" I yelled

"Please... Sir!" Princess bubblegum yelled "please tell me what's wrong"

"What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong I am not on Earth anymore, I'm alone and I can't

STAND THAT!" I cried "I'm not brave, I am a baby, I'm a SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! I still cry during a thunderstorm!" I was sobbing by then.

"Hey it's ok Anakin. I will help you get home and find your sister and friend. Don't worry" Princess bubblegum said.

I managed to mutter a 'thats not my name' though the hiccups and sobs.

"Don't worry"


	5. Chapter 5

_Rebecca's pov_

We've been walking for a while in the direction Karkat pointed out.

"Can we take a break? Purrease?" Nep asked

"Sure" I said. I was getting tired too.

I remembered the chocolate in my bag. I grabbed it out

"Uh Rebecca? What is that?" Karkat asked

"Chocolate. It's delicious want some?" I offered

"Uh sure?" Karkat said cautiously inspecting a small piece I gave him.

"Can I have some Rebekitty?" Nepeta asked

I handed her a piece too.

"Mmmm thats delicious!" Nepeta said grinning

"Mmm not bad" Karkat said smiling

"Hey Karkat you should smile more, it suits you" I said

The second I said that he started frowning again.

"Uh... Rebekitty?" Nepeta said her voice wavering.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked her

"What is that!" Nep said pointing to a big glowing crack in the sky.

I could see around it, it was like a big 2D crack in the sky. It was right in front of us. I reached put my hand to touch it, but my hand was harshly yanked back by Karkat.

"Are you crazy?!" He yelled "Something bad could of happened to you if you touched that damn thing!"

"Geez...I was being careful. If something bad happened to me it would of been my own fault. Why do you care?" I asked

Before Karkat could respond a bright light shone from behind me. I turned only to see nepeta flash bright white and disappeared.

"Nep!"

"Nepeta!"

Without thinking I rushed towards the crack.

"Rebecca! What are you doing!?" Karkat yelled "STOP!" he reached out towards me

But he was to late. I touched the crack and ended up dragging him towards it too.

_Evie's pov._

Me and Dave had just been walking around. We had grabbed a bunch of stuff from his house, like a couple of katana and food and drinks (mainly apple juice). As we had left Dave's house he had given me a spare pair of shades. He told me that we were now a team, and that a team should look alike.

We were now walking along in what resembled a park of some kind.

"Hey uh... Evie?" Dave asked

"Yes?" I asked

"How did you survive?"

This question made me stop.

"Survive?" I asked

"Yeah. Well ya know... Did others survive too?" Dave asked

I was completely confused. Then I remembered that Dave was from a webcomic.

"Uh... Well... You see... I am not exactly from the same planet as you" I replied.

"But you said you were from Earth. Were you lying to me about being human?" Dave said

"No. I am from Earth. Just... Not the same Earth as you..." I told him. I knew I couldn't tell him about being a webcomic. He wouldn't believe me.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense" He said, scratching his head. Of course he thinks that 'it' makes sense. This is Dave Strider. He knows everything. Well Becky doesn't agree with me. I mean she like Dave but she like the trolls better. Whereas I like the humans better. I just wanna be friends with all of them (though I wanna date Dave 3).

Suddenly a flash of light interrupts my thoughts.

"What the... What the hells going on!?" Dave yells shaking a fist at the sky.

Not even Dave knows this.

_Rebecca's pov_

_*dream*_

I am trapped. The glass room engulfing me. I look around. Friends, Enemies, Relatives. They line up along the floor. The kids I was friends with when I was little are there next to people I used to know. Then my family lined up next to the bodies of Evie and Luke. I scream but make no sound. The closest bodies are of the boy I bumped into back home. Then the crazy old man. Then, looking sickeningly like they were just killed were the Nepeta and Karkat. Green and red blood drip out of their freshly killed bodies. I cry and thrash about. I can't move. I can't talk. And now I can't see. I can only hear words. These words don't make sense. I hear my name. Then 'up'. Then 'Wake'.

Rebecca, wake up.

My eyes dart open at the speed of light. I still can see. I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I scream and dart away from them.

"Gog Dammit Rebecca!" The dark shape yells

The voice. It's Karkat's.

My eyes start adjusting to the dark room. I see two dark shapes coming towards me. I know ones Karkat so the other must be Nepeta.

"Oh thank gog your alright!" the dark shape-definitely Nepeta, yells before engulfing me in a hug.

"We were hoping you knew where we were." Nep said.

I look around. It looks like we are in a park. It looks like Earth.

I get up. I hear a rustling in the bushes. A bird -if I can call it that- flies out of the bush. It is massive. Like a giant owl. Owl. Noctowl. I know where we are.

"Guys..." I say "This is Pokemon"

_Unknown pov_

PB (princess bubblegum) has informed me about my surroundings. She told me she has seen no one like me land around here. I decided to head away in search of my sister and friend. I mean seriously. They have to be somewhere. I get some of the princess's slaves to pack me a backpack. I fill it with food that they have collected for me. There is a lot of candy, some apples, a massive burrito and a apple pie.

I start leaving, only to bump into some imbecile.

"What were your going" I hiss

"Jesus" He says. He has an umbrella, like he's expecting it to rain. His black hair looks too long. He has a guitar that looks like part axe in his other hand.

I can't wait to leave this strange land and get home.


End file.
